Kai Pengen Jadi Holang Kaya
by RasKaid.o
Summary: Kai iri dengan kehidupan Sehun yang mewah. Dan ia bercita-cita ingin menjadi kaya seperti ayahnya Sehun, apakah cita-citanya dapat tercapai ?


Author : Jisoon Panda

Cast : Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

And other cast

Genre : Friendship, Comedy

_**Warning : Typo Bertebaran dimana mana, ff gaje abis, Just for fun, No Bash!**_

_**Happy Reading and Enjoy :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

Disebuah daerah bernama Exo planet Hiduplah 2 keluarga aneh bin absurd yaitu keluarga SUHO yang notabene/? adalah orang berada dan keluarga Lay yang keluarganya kurang Mampu/?, Cerita ini dimulai dari keluarga Suho & Lay.

"Eomma thehun mau mainan ituu…" Teriak seorang anak kecil bernama Sehun.

"Iya bilang pada appa mu" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan lembut, Sehun menghampiri Appa nya yang sedang sibuk memilih mainan favoritnya yaitu Hot Wheels.

"Ambil saja Sayang"Ujar Suho

"yey Gomawo appa :3" Ucap sehun sembari meninggalkan Appa nya.

Lain Sehun lain hal nya dengan Kai

"Makk gua mau mainan, ditoko Koh. Umin 15.000 aje" teriak Kai pada Emaknya

"etdah lu mainan mulu kaga tau emak lu bokek apa" omel Chen dari dapur,

"Halah mak temen temen udah pada punya mak ayolah T.T" paksa Kai pada emaknya.

Keluarga suho sedang asik jalan jalan di mall

"Eomma … thehun lapal"

"kalau begitu kajja kita makan kau mau makan apa chagi ?" Tanya Suho pada anaknya

"thehun mau …."

"sudah makan saja dirumah Eomma akan masak makanan special kajja mampir supermarket , Kita akan belanja apa yang kalian mau".

SUHO's House

"Eomma….ppalli thehun thudah Lapal…",Gerutu Sehun

"iya sehun ini sudah Jadi"

"Eomma kita memang paling hebat .." Puji Suho sukses membuat Kyungsoo tersipu

"ya Yeobo jangan seperti itu …",Ucap Kyung soo.

Lay's House

"Makk Gue Main dulu yak..o ya minta duit mau beli Es"

"buset duit mulu lo bantuin emak sini cetak ni kue" omel Chen pada Kai

"Astaga Mak … mau jajan Laper banget inii … L" Protes Kai

Mendengar keributan dari luar Lay pun menghampiri Kai dan Chen

"Ada apa sih Ribut melulu ?" Omel Lay

"itu tuh Kai Jajan melulu"

"apaan si Mak …udah ah mau makan aja L"

"Yaudah ayo makan bareng bareng J" Ucap Lay mencairkan Suasana

"Makan Sama apa beh ?"

"Ya Biasa Ikan asin :3"

"Halah itu melulu kan pengen makan ayam ? L"

"Udah Syukuri apa yang ada.. eh iya abis ini anterin ni kue ke Perumahan EXO Residence ye .. entar emak kasih duit deh"

"Oke Mak Kai berangkat ye" *sambil Peluk cium Emaknye*

Perumahan ~

Kai berkeliling mencari rumah yang dimaksud emaknya

"kata emak rumah nomer 88 ye… berarti yang ini" Kai menghampiri rumah tersebut dan menekan bel *teng tong* Seorang Wanita bermata besar keluar dari rumah itu disusul dengan anak kecil seumuran Kai dibelakangnya , itu adalah Kyungsoo dan Sehun

"Permisi buk disuruh nganter kue sama Emak"

"Oh iya ini uangnya ya,Dan ini buat kamu" Kyungsoo memberikan selembar 50.000 an pada kai dan 10.000 an

"Makasih ya Bu bisa buat beli gasing 5 biji nih 10.000"

"nama kamu thiapa?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai

"Hai Gue Kai" balas Kai "Enak ya Rumah ibu gede ,ada kolamnya nggak?" Tanya Kai

"Ada ko dibelakang mau liat?" ,Tawar Kyungsoo

"Mau mau" angguk kai.

Suho's Backyard

"wah keren amat yak seandainya saya punya rumah kaya gini J"

"Kalo kamu mau main kesini boleh kok sekalian temenin Sehun , iya kan chagi"Jawab Kyungsoo disertai anggukan dari Sehun

"Kai main aja kethini biar thehun ada temennya"

"Oke" Kai mengacungkan jempolnya sehingga mirip iklan kecap nomer satu .

"Kai pulang dulu ya Bu terimakasih"

"iya sama sama"jawab kyungsoo

"main kethini lagi yaa", Teriak Sehun.

.

.

"emakk Kai dikasih 10.000 sma ibu tadi terus kai disuruh main kerumahnya , rumahnya gede banget mak ada kolamnya lagi , Kai jadi pengen Rumah kaya gitu"Ujar Kai pada emaknya

"iye Kai kan bapaknya orang kaya, makanya sekolah yang pinter biar sukses" Nasihat Chen

"Iya mak".

BESOKNYAA ~~~

Kai masih asik dengan Gasing barunya yang ia beli setelah mendapat uang dari kyungsoo

"eh iya kenapa gue gak berenang ke rumah Sehun aja" Kai segera berlari kerumahnya mengambil celana pendek untuk berenang

"emak kai kerumah ibu yg kemaren mau berenang dolo yaa"

"iye".

Suho's House

*tingtong* kai menekan bell

"iya thebental"terdengar suara cadel khas Sehun

"Sehun ini Gue Kai"

"o iya Kai thebental yaa" Sehun berlari membuka pagar untuk Kai

"eh Kai ada apa?"

"eh.. gini.. Gue pengen berenang boleh gak?"

"oh Boleh Kok ayo mathuk" Sehun dan Kai pun pergi kehalaman belakang untuk berenang

"eh Kai… mau berenang?"Tanya Kyungsoo Ramah

"iya bu"

Semenjak itu Kai jadi sering main ke rumah sehun, namun 1 bulan kemudian Keluarga Sehun harus pindah karena mengikuti appanya.

.

.

12 Tahun Kemudian~

.

.

Ternyata cita-cita Kai jadi kaya bapaknya Sehun, tapi dia jadi Tukang Somay keliling, meskipun jadi Tukang Somay pelanggannya cewe2 cantik bukan karena Somaynya Enak tapi karena KAI GANTENG *Author menggila*

"Bang Kai/? *gak enak banget ya* Somay bang"

"Oh iya neng bentar"

Kai berhenti disalah satu rumah "berapa neng ?" Tanya Kai pada pembelinya

"12.000 bang ,eh ngomong ngomong tambah cakep aja bang"

"ah biasa aja.." jawab Kai alakadarnya karena mukanya memerah seperti Gulali anak SD yang abis diemut merahnya gak ilang ilang.

"kenape kaga jadi artis aja bang dijamin laku" wanita itu memberi usul pada Kai,

"wah bener juga tuh neng kenape gue kaga kepikiran ye, eh ini somaynya"

"oke bang makasih"

Kai melanjutkan perjalanannya ia terus mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri EXO residence sambil membayangkan jadi Artis , tiba tiba dia lewat bekas rumah Sehun, "Eh ini pan rumah sehun dia sekarang kemana ye?, kangen cadelnya gue" Kai terus memacu sepedanya.

Sampai dirumah Kai Masih memikirkan saran eneng tadi

"iya yah kenapa gue gak jadi artis aja, mendingan gue ke warnet si Luhan aja cari di internet". Kai pun pergi ke Warnet milik luhan

.

.

"eh Han bantuin gue cari yg butuh bintang iklan apaan kek di internet" Kai tiba tiba muncul di hadapan Luhan

"Ebuset ngagetin aje lu, lu mau jadi artis ?"

"iye Lu gimana bisa tolongin gue kaga?"

"sip gue cariin ye"

Berjam jam mereka sibuk cari lowongan jadi bintang iklan di internet

"eh Kai ni ada nih jadi iklan Obat Bisul mau kaga?, lumayan gajinya 5 Juta"

"eh boleh sih tapi kenape iklan obat Bisul L"ucap kai

"tapi gapapalah lumayan kai".

-KAI CASTING-

Kai ditemani Luhan pun pergi ke tempat casting untuk casting Iklan Obat Bisul mereka masuk ke gedung itu untuk menemui manager perusahaan tersebut yaitu Kim Minseok

"Eh ini bener dengan bapak minseok?"Tanya Kai Sopan pada orang yang akrab disapa Xiumin ini saat sedang lahap memakan Bapao

"eh lu olang udah pada kesini sini lamalannya owe liat" setelah agak lama Xiumin membaca akhirnya dia berkata "bental ya owe panggil Bos dulu"

"oh iya pak"jawab Kai datar.

CEO perusahaan itu datang penampilannya sangat rapih dan terlihat sangat tamvan dengan rambut berwarna Coklat terang dan tentu saja MUKA EKSTRA DATAR khas , Kai melirik kearah Name Tag disitu tertera nama "OH SEHUN" Kai sangat kaget melihatnya ia memberanikan diribertanya pada sang CEO

"eh maaf sebelumnya apa namamu OH SEHUN ?"

"hmm iya aku Thudah tau kau KIM JONGIN kan !" jawab Sehun Datar

"Eh Sehun ini aku Kai ! Kai! Kau masih saja cadel !" Kai tiba tiba menjawab

"huh? Kai ? hnnggg KAI yang dulu thuka belenang di rumah ku ?" jawab Sehun Sambil tersenyum

"dia bisa tersenyum seperti ini huh?tidak biasanya" gumam Xiumin.

"hehe iya Hun ini Gue Kai … gue mau jadi bintang iklan"

"Oh boleh Boleh Kai"

-KAI SYUTING-

"oke camera rolling and….Action" terdengar suara arahan Sutradara Chanyeol, kai pun mulai berakting ala Bintang iklan professional

"Hai Saya Kai .. Sudah lama Saya bisulan .. saya sudah pergi ke Klinik Tongfeng tapi Nothing !" kata Kai sambil mengibaskan tangan ala Olga syahputra

"Cut…Good Kai" teriak chanyeol sembari mengacungkan jempolnya , tanpa banyak menunggu Baekki sang Make up artist segera Membenahi Bedak Kai yang mulai Luntur

"eh Kai Mau pake eyeliner nggak ?"

"kaga lah emang nya gue elu apa.." gerutu kai

"oke oke"Baekki pun kembali duduk disamping Luhan

"okey Lanjut" teriak chanyeol *teriak mulu*oke Camera Rolling and…. Action"

"Tapi setelah saya pake Obat Bisul cap "Nyai Sooman" bisul hilang seketika .. Buktikan kehebatanya" seru kai sambil mengacungkan jempolnya tanda iklan usai.

"oke Kai Good Job yo! Bye !" Kata Chanyeol yang lebih mirip Ngerapp itu

"oke bang makaseh ya" balas Kai. Kai pun kembali Keruangan Sehun

"Eh Kai Good Job Bloo"

"haha makasih .. ehh ngomong ngomong … ehemm" kata kai sambil menggosok2 tangannya

"Oh honol tenang aja ini 5 juta path ya" Kata Sehun seakan mengerti maksud Kai sambil menyodorkan amplop

"eh Kai Komisi gue mana?" bisik Luhan

"Nih!"kai menyodorkan selembar 50 ribuan

"Segini doang?"

"nih deh" kai menambahkan lagi selembar 50 ribuan

"sip gitu dong :D".

Semenjak itu Kai bekerja sebagai bintang Iklan di Perusahaan Sehun dan Kai berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya Punya rumah kaya Sehun dan Hidup Bahagia bersama Emak dan bapaknya , dia pun bersahabat dengan Sehun .

.

.

.

–THE END –

**Haha Mianhae ya Kalo ff nya Super Gaje :D kalo ada kata yang kurang berkenan juga maaf yaa…. :D Thanks for reading ^^**

Annyeong ^^

Ini pertama kalinya saya post ff di akun ini :D

Dan bukan hasil karyaku :3

Ini karyaa adekkuu tercintaaa :v

Mind to Review ?


End file.
